


Small Heaven

by santanico



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Kenzi cuddling and sharing a bed after Bo has a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Heaven

Sometimes Bo comes home late, and Kenzi’s curled up on the couch with a trashy magazine and some MTV bullshit on the screen. Bo doesn’t really stumble but when she’s drunk enough she doesn’t have perfect balance, and she smirks at Kenzi sitting on the couch and coos, “Did you wait up for me?”

Kenzi always lies – “Of course not, idiot,” she scoffs casually as she slides off the raggedy sofa and steps over to Bo, putting her arm around her. Bo leans into her easily, and there’s been a comfort between them since day one that doesn’t make Bo’s whiskey breath awkward – just a little endearing. “Come on, girly, let’s get you some water.”

“You don’t have to take care of me, Kenz,” Bo says as she sits down at the kitchen table. “I can handle my alcohol.”

“Su-ure you can,” Kenzi laughs as she grimaces at a dirty glass and rinses it out quickly before filling it with tap water. “Here you go, sweetheart.”

“Really, Kenz. I’m fine.” She drinks the water anyway, gulping it down. “Thank you, though.”

“Mhm, that’s what sisters are for.” Kenzi plops down across from Bo and watches her as she drinks the rest of the glass.

“Hey…” Bo trails off and Kenzi raises an eyebrow at her.

“Hey what?”

Bo bites her lips and runs a hand through her hair. Kenzi almost wants to giggle when she realizes that Bo is nervous.

“What’s up? Need something to spice up your sex life, huh? Are you seriously going to ask me this?”

“No…hey! Shut up.” Bo scowls and reaches over the table to punch Kenzi lightly in the arm. 

They take a moment to settle. “Sorry. Did you wanna ask me something?” Kenzi asks quietly. Bo peaks up from under her hair and gives her a weak smile.

“Will you sleep in my room tonight?”

Kenzi laughs, relieved. “You worded that just right. I would love to.” She takes a deep breath and rolls her shoulders back. “You’re not gonna make me sleep on the floor, are you?”

“Oh my god!” Bo laughs, standing up and tossing the used glass back in the sink. “You get to wash the dishes tomorrow.”

“Maybe we should invest in a dishwasher.”

Bo scoffs and Kenzi stands up too, and they head towards Bo’s bedroom. “You’re too obsessed with your clothes and those hilarious boots to actually invest in something helpful like a dishwasher. You’d be whining for weeks because you’d end up spending our food money on shoes.”

Kenzi bumps their shoulders together. “Shut up, I totally would not.”

Somehow they end up linking hands and Kenzi likes how warm Bo’s fingers are, how, as they sit on the bed together, Bo pulls her boots off with one hand instead of letting go of Kenzi’s.

“Hey, Bo?” Kenzi asks softly, squeezing Bo’s hand. “Thanks for being there for me.”

Bo blinks at her, looking almost surprised, and she squints and then laughs again.

“Come on, Kenz. We all know the truth. You’re really the one who’s there for me.”

They curl up on top of the sheets and with Bo’s fingers gliding down her arm, it doesn’t take long for Kenzi to fall asleep.


End file.
